A conventional aircraft self-propelled handler typically has a wheeled rectangular body having a pair of jaws at the front of the body which can clamp against the opposite sides of the tires on the wheel or wheels of an undercarriage, typically the front undercarriage and lift the wheel(s) off the ground, to effect a handling operation for example a tow. A problem with the use of clamping jaws for lifting aircraft by the tire(s) is that pairs of jaws need to be shaped specifically for use in lifting particular aircraft. Furthermore the shape of an aircraft tire will vary according to different parameters such tire pressure, temperature and the weather. If the tire is flat the lifting jaws cannot be used in lifting and manoeuvring the aircraft.
Pairs of clamping jaws are also relatively expensive to manufacture.
Another problem associated with the use of clamping jaws is that the handler may require several attempts manoeuvring around the undercarriage before it is correctly position for the lifting operation.
The present invention provides an aircraft handler which is easily aligned relative to an undercarriage for a lifting and/or towing operation.